The present invention relates generally to fluid power devices and pertains particularly to a lift-type wind generator.
Due to the enormous increases in the costs of conventional fuel, in recent years a great deal of attention is being directed to little-used forms of energy. One such form of energy which has received a great deal of attention in recent years is that of wind energy. Many forms of devices have been utilized over the ages in an effort to effectively harness the energy of the wind.
Many different forms of windmills have been proposed in the past. Most windmills, however, utilize large rotating blades that are hazardous if not mounted at a substantial height on a tower or the like. One device of interest, however, is the wind lift device which utilizes a plurality of lifting blades or air foils mounted between a pair of chains that are supported on a plurality of sprockets. It is desirable, however, that improvements be made in these lift-type of devices.